An overall luminance of a liquid crystal display (LCD) device may be controlled by controlling a quantity of light based on a magnitude of a voltage that enters into a lamp. However, it is may be challenging to control the overall luminance of an organic light emitting display (OLED) panel because an active matrix type organic light emitting display (AMOLED) device uses self-emitting materials.